


【幸越】神隐

by yumikirina



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 刀剑乱舞paro。平安太刀幸村X审神者越前。关于……神明的神隐……千万不要告诉他们……你的真名……
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Yukimura Seiichi, 幸越
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

（上）

庭院里铺满光滑的鹅卵石，池水泛起层层苍蓝细碎的磷光，仿佛落雪融化在其间。天高云阔，流风轻盈地抚过重重叠叠如火似荼的枫叶，片片掉落，寄语情思。苍劲的翠松、蓬勃的丛草早已被移去，秋季的景趣，使人心旷神怡。

可惜在这样的美景下，一无雀鸟，二无游鱼，静谧得仿佛一个冻结的时空，无人来访，也无人窥探——如果，付丧神能称之为“人”。

越前龙马收回临窗的视线，手指捏紧了一卷帛书。

他听见一点遥远的欢声笑语，远征的部队回来了，似乎收获颇丰。可是，这和他也没什么关系了。

他从事时之政府的工作已有三年，只在半年前正式成为审神者，开启这座本丸。虽然时之政府给他极大的优待，但处在时间缝隙的本丸，对于现世中有着自己生活的审神者而言，更多的只是一个寄居地。他帮助刀剑付丧神们重建家园，购置景趣，安排日课，一切井然有序，本丸渐渐扩充，刀剑们迎来了曾经的同僚或兄弟，重现一处世外桃源。

越前没有想过，神隐这样的事会发生在自己身上。

他做的不够好吗？还是什么地方，不够理解这些转逾千百年的刀剑们的心思呢？如果有想法，为什么不能简单直接地说出来？总不会还嫌弃他国文不好，对这些刀剑的历史不够熟悉吧？

越前不懂，他向来有话直说，甚至接近直言不讳了，虽然常常被说“你这嚣张的小鬼”，却不是真遭大家讨厌。

手中卷轴闪烁着金色的流光，日课那栏的“远征”项圆满解决，自动盖上属于他名字的印章。

今天的锻刀任务，也是只用各类少数资源，诞生了三振短刀，随后置于仓库，用作刀剑们的链接和习合，不需要注入额外的灵力，也无法唤醒他们。这座本丸定下规则，只有一振刀可以存留，剩下的都不能现世为人，短刀是常见刀种，在本丸近侍的带领下，已经没有缺少的了。

越前展开刀帐，除了查看，他已经不被允许其他的操作，本丸一切事务运作的权限，都转交给他的近侍刀，正确来说，这座本丸的主人，是他的近侍刀。

那振近侍刀，堪称风华绝代，无与伦比的美貌。他常穿一袭藤花暗香的宽大狩衣，笑容温柔，却如天边胧月般变化难测，时而令你如沐春风，时而冷淡地教人难过，一双妖异的紫眸，波光流转，深藏着测不懂的心思。

他叫幸村精市，诞生于平安时代，是一振华丽的太刀，作为至宝辗转于世间。

**

越前刚刚就任审神者时，时之政府感谢他过去的辛劳与付出，特准他可以在刀帐中选择任意一振普刀，作为他的初始刀。所谓普刀，相对经过修行的极化刀而言，是不曾修行的刀剑男士的统称。越前龙马对刀剑并不熟悉，过去仅仅负责发布任务和接收战绩，于是随口回道，那就按顺序，把刀帐中排在最前面的刀给我吧。

狐之助听他说完，露出微妙的神情——如果小狐狸也能露出什么表情的话——等越前的本丸开张，他踏进本丸的玄关处，看见了恭恭敬敬跪坐眼前，风华绝代的五花太刀。

幸村精市，现今实际召唤的刀剑男士中，最美的一振五花太刀，他的番号正好排在刀帐的最前面。

“您太厉害了。”狐之助这么感慨，告诉越前，为了得到这梦幻般的一振五花太刀，许多本丸倾尽资源都不能得偿所愿呢。

只是恰好而已。

越前对刀剑没有执着，只是那天起，作为本丸第一位刀剑男士，也是元老级别的刀剑付丧神，幸村精市成为了他的近侍刀，将本丸打理得井井有条。

“越前君的性格，不太喜欢与人亲近，就由我与大家联系吧。”幸村精市这么说。

越前生性寡言，虽然也喜欢在踢毽子、打板球比赛中争强好胜，露出符合年龄的心性，与后来的刀剑男士们混成一片，但要说筹谋开会，订制发展计划，确实不够擅长。

既然幸村能处理，都交给他就好了。

越前毫无负担地在例行会议中倒头就睡，等幸村和几振颇有声名的刀剑男士商讨，时之政府新任务的方针。

“这次的任务名为秘宝之里，似乎有新刀剑男士诞生。”幸村精市将资料分发给其余几名核心人员，淡淡地说，“胁差，切原赤也……我们立海大的刀。”

立海大是刀派，他们都出于同一位工匠。

其余流派，还有诸如四天宝寺，冰帝，六角等等……越前没有细数，他对刀剑不感兴趣，来到本丸的成员，他都当新人同伴对待。

在越前的概念里没有刀剑的存在，虽然一直被尊称为“主君”，但他眼中没有刀和剑，只有人。

“越前君这样可是会引起不必要的误会哦。”幸村曾经这么说。

越前想了想，听不懂他的意思。

“我们既然是刀剑，对主君的执念可是很深的……”幸村将手中的烤鱼利落地剃去鱼刺，分块成均等的大小，摆进越前的餐碟，“如果越前君不把我们当成刀剑，反而当作人类……可是会加深这样的执念哦。”

“……如果是那样，你们会讨厌我吧。”越前指出他话中的矛盾，“你们过去的主君，会成为不可替代的人。”

“没有谁是不可替代的。”幸村却说，“也没有谁是可以被替代的。”

他说话总是这般模棱两可，界线模糊，久而久之，越前也懒得猜他的心思。初次见面，询问除了“主君”还能怎么称呼，幸村张了张口，没有回答。反而是狐之助提醒越前，不能将真名告诉刀剑的付丧神。

这是规则，写在审神者守则的第一条，重中之重。

越前没有忘记，但他不愿意欺骗即将一起生活在同一屋檐下的同伴。于是他对幸村说：“我是越前。你可以这么叫我。”

只是姓氏而已。

幸村从他的表情读出，这是真名，哪怕只是一个姓氏，这软化了幸村的态度，看似温和有礼，实则冷淡拒绝的刀剑男士，开始对越前感兴趣。

他从不喊越前主君，除了“越前君”，偶尔还会喊他小男孩、小朋友，仿佛他是个普通的小弟弟。极其私人的称呼，在只有审神者和近侍刀单独相处的场合才会出现。

越前表现的没有不适。

另一振太刀，铭为手冢国光的名刀，曾经提醒过越前，他太纵容幸村了，也给予对方相当于审神者的权限，除了提供灵力，幸村可以运作一整个本丸。

越前想，幸村是本丸第一位刀剑男士，也是近侍刀，刀剑的事情只有刀剑最清楚，自己一个普通人类，还是多听听老前辈们的意见吧。

他对手冢国光如此解释，那之后，手冢再也没有提过。

**

秘宝之里的活动十分顺利，派出去的六振刀剑男士，在众人欣羡的目光下，过足了战场的瘾。和演练场的点到为止不能尽兴不同，也和日常出阵的无聊巡行不同，长时间不知疲乏的作战，偶尔回到临时据点小憩，刀剑男士们对时之政府发布的任务活动，总是无与伦比的热衷，仿佛能够参与是莫大的奖赏而不是疲惫的折磨。

“我们是刀剑，当然好战啦。”身材矮小，性格大大咧咧，却是凶残无比的大太刀，这是四天宝寺的远山金太郎，时常围绕越前打转，对他抱怨连连。

“谁叫超前你不喜欢出阵，除了最早来本丸的一批刀剑，剩下都在远征。”他不知是否故意，从来不肯叫对越前的名字，总是“超前”、“超前”地喊。

“金太郎君，不要闹了。越前君还小，维持本丸运作已经很辛苦，还要分出灵力让刀剑出阵战斗，透支太多将来长不高呢。”幸村看一眼四天宝寺的白石，对方立刻拉开了黏在越前身上的大太刀。

“是呀是呀，小金你别闹，主君很累的。”白石藏之介很无奈，小金身为大太刀总是傻乎乎的，没看见幸村不喜欢别人靠主君太近嘛。

“你说谁长不高！”越前的声音陡然拔高，这是他的痛脚，一戳就会跳起来。

“哈哈哈，超前你不要说啦。”远山金太郎捧腹大笑，丝毫不给面子。

越前冷冷瞪他一眼：“你才是真矮吧，几百年了还这样。”

“喂，我是刀剑，我的刀本体很大！化形不高不算什么。”远山金太郎反驳。

“是啊，你的本体和桦地相比毫不逊色，但是你可比他矮多了。”

桦地崇弘，本丸难得的薙刀，性格沉默，身材高大。不说桦地，就连像柳莲二那样的大太刀，也是本体巨大，身材同样高大，反而是远山金太郎比较特殊。

“喂，你这个矮冬瓜说谁哪。”

“小金！不准对主君无礼。”

“当然是身高还比不过自己本体的家伙。”

“越前君也少说两句呀。”

两个相差几百岁的“孩子”拌起嘴来，谁都拉不住他们。

幸村与白石相视一笑，彼此都有些无奈。

**

战斗部队们荣耀归来，奉上一振新刀。幸村特准摆设酒宴，为大家接风洗尘。越前坐在上首，众目睽睽之下，往新刀注入他的灵力。

一阵耀眼的光芒闪过，胁差切原赤也，带着震天大笑，出现在接待厅之中。

“哈哈哈哈哈，我是切原赤也，立海大最强的哦！——”声音戛然而止，他看见厅中坐着的立海大其他刀剑男士们，大笑变成了尴尬的咳嗽。

“幸、幸村部长，真、真田副部长，柳、柳前辈……咳咳……”切原赤也人如其名，也是一番面红耳赤，看见坐在中间的审神者，瞬间大惊失色。

“这个矮豆丁是我们的审神者吗？！”

“……”

众人瞬间沉默，越前的眼中浮现怒意。

“赤也……不要对主君无礼哦。”幸村笑容依旧，杀气却像生出实体，丝丝缕缕地张扬开来，切原见状，不禁打个冷颤。这个本丸里的幸村部长居然是审神者派，天降红雨了！他们立海大不是号称刀剑中的反叛者，才组成一个“倒审神者部”嘛，第一个带头夺权的总是幸村部长。

“幸村部长，你居然是审神者一边的吗？”切原赤也心中诧异，这么问了出来。

幸村面色冷沉，淡淡看他一眼，在越前感到好奇前，适时岔开了话题。

“难得我们立海大刀派聚齐了，今天就好好庆祝一番吧。赤也，你和大家打个招呼，不要忙着问东问西。”

“哦，好的。”切原赤也可不是真不懂眼色的人，在柳莲二的介绍下，与本丸其他刀派的刀剑男士们热情交流。

越前心中一阵后悔，早知道不将他唤醒，这个切原赤也，真是讨厌啊！

仿佛看出他的郁闷，幸村温柔地对他说：“赤也的性格比较耿直，你不要往心里去。”

耿直吗……越前不知从哪里吐槽比较好。

最后，他傲慢地撇头：“我才不会跟长一颗海带头的家伙计较。”

幸村失笑。

毒舌的人，似乎不止切原一个呢。

酒过三巡，刀剑男士们谈论起过往。曾经，他们现世时，总下意识在审神者面前避讳谈论到旧主，但越前不同，他不把自己看为他们的主君，只将他们当作同伴，并视他们为等同的人类，听他们提起旧事，会下意识追问，仿佛听见逸闻趣事，十分入迷。

刀剑男士们见小主君喜欢听故事，也渐渐放开自己，绘声绘色地讲述起来。甚至有刀剑男子开起越前的玩笑，说他国文和历史不好，要找人补课。

越前虽然尴尬，也不生气，反而自嘲说，如果能在历史考试时带上他们就好了。

大家听了，更是哈哈大笑，越发喜爱这个小主君。

切原赤也刚来，他在幕末时期经历风云，讲起曾经的事，不由感慨：“龙马真是个好人啊，如果我能多陪陪他就好了。”

越前正低头吃烤鱼，闻言突然抬头看向对方。切原赤也一怔，下意识说：“主君你也是龙马的粉丝吗？”

越前摇了摇头，他微微张嘴，似乎要说什么，很快又吞回去了。

半晌，他说：“我对历史不是很熟悉……”

“这样啊。”切原赤也看起来有点失望。

越前不再说什么。

**

夜深了，越前回到审神者的居所，早已铺好了床褥。诧异的是，幸村也在，他换去了繁复华丽的装饰，身穿一件单薄的小挂，身形修长，俊美无俦。

“时之政府的文件，越前君看了吗？”幸村温和的言语，隐隐勾起不安。

越前轻轻咬了咬唇，摇头道：“我不需要。”

寝当番，一个并不陌生却惹人别扭的话题。在本丸里却是暗流之下，刀剑男士们透露出期许的事情。

越前再年轻，也不会傻乎乎地认为，寝当番只是给怕黑的小孩子一点温暖，和塞一只棉花玩具熊没什么区别。他清楚那是什么，也明白近来许多刀剑男士们的窃窃私语，他们只是不愿意逼他。过去在时之政府，越前处理过一些审神者滥用寝当番，引发刀剑男士们噬主的案例，可轮到他自己，执意规避这一条例时，却让本丸中的刀剑男士们不满……他也不懂为什么。

幸村耐着性子对他解释：“身而为人，总有各式各样的欲望。我们原本只是刀剑，历经百年时光，总要更在意一些。”

龙马摇头：“可是，你们已经是神明了，还有这样的需求吗？”

“不减反增呢。难得……有了这样的身体，不再是冰冷的铁器，而是有血有肉，温暖的身躯……越前，我们再怎么说，也是正常的男人。”幸村说道，“不否认，许多本丸的刀剑男士因为过分的寝当番而反抗，甚至有弑主行为。可在你的本丸，寝当番对我们来说，是一种宝贵的福利。”

“我可不要当什么福利品……”越前小声嘀咕。

他换上了睡衣，看起来小小的一只，依然别扭着幸村对他的提议，这不是一朝一夕的事了，时之政府终于抛开那点面子，在正式文书上规定了寝当番的条文，这将杜绝一些恶事，却也让清心寡欲的本丸不再有逃避的借口。

“那么，你想怎么做呢？”幸村轻轻搂住了越前，以他不会讨厌的程度。

“大家相处了这么多年，就没有……没有彼此喜欢的对象吗……”越前问，面色微微泛红，“难得你们都有了实体……”

“对我来说，可以让我感到温暖，想要不顾一切拥抱的对象，就只有……龙马你呢。”幸村说。

越前浑身一震，柔软的身躯瞬间僵硬，难以置信地望向幸村。

幸村随即露出了然的神色：“果然……越前君不是因为坂本龙马，才回应赤也的吧，你是因为……”他的指尖温温热热，抚过越前微微开启的柔软唇畔，悄声咬住他的耳垂，低柔地说，“他喊了你的名字——”

如同恶魔般的呼唤，瞬间钉住了越前的身体。

“越前龙马。”

褪去平和的表象，虚假的安宁。

这一刻，神隐降临。


	2. Chapter 2

（下）

“刀剑男士？”

越前龙马露出狐疑的目光，审视一般紧盯着面前那只口吐人言的小狐狸，据它自报家门，名叫狐之助，是时之政府的特别调查员，兼任审神者助手。

“是的，越前大人。您先前登录时之政府，经过我们的审查，确实有足够的灵力胜任审神者的工作，谢谢您愿意加入我们，带领刀剑男士修复历史。我代表狐之助们，还有时之政府，向您介绍一下接下来审神者的工作，带领您开启新的本丸。”

“……”

一连串的说词，信息庞大到让越前不解，他回忆了这段时间的日常，正值暑假，似乎除了跟臭老头打网球，就没有其他额外的事情了……啊！难不成！

越前飞速打开手机，点开一封邮件，那是名为《刀剑乱舞-Online-》的游戏发过来的预约成功的信件，先前有同学向他推荐，请他帮忙登记，这样到达一定人数，可以领取预约的福利。

狐之助欢快地摇着尾巴：“是的，这是我们时之政府的宣传方式。通过大人们的登录接触，筛选灵力强大的伙伴加入我们，这套新方法真好用，比过去挨家挨户探听方便多了。”

“……”

越前感到头痛，所以，这个游戏本身是个……欺诈游戏？

狐之助连连摇头：“不不。越前大人，对普通人而言，就是个游戏而已，做的还不错，虽然玩法简单了……我们利用它来感知每个登录者的灵力大小，只有超过一定数值的人类，才会被选为真正的审神者，实际加入我们的工作。”

越前表示他是误登录，并没有加入的意愿。

狐之助想了想，用丰厚的条件，请越前暂时加入后勤，工作并不复杂，还可以给卡鲁宾换高级猫粮。

越前心动了。他对这样特殊的事，本就揣着强烈的好奇心。会说人话的狐狸，能变人的刀剑，还有……修正历史等等，意味不明的工作。任何一个男孩子幻想着RPG变成现实，都渴望遇到这样的事吧。

他把它称之为冒险精神。

越前加入时之政府，才逐渐了解它们的事。据说，一些诡异的黑暗势力——在设定上不难理解的邪恶反派——非常热衷改变过去。为了维护历史，打败这些意图改变历史的家伙们，时之政府花费大量时间，制造了一个循环系统，将上古沉睡的刀剑们呼唤出刀剑之灵，并用复制的力量，创建无数大大小小的聚集团体。

这些刀剑之灵，被称为刀剑男士。

唤醒他们的力量，叫作灵力，仅仅只有千分之一的人类拥有这种能力，不但能唤醒刀剑之灵，让他们实体化，还能让他们跨越时空，前往被修改的历史节点，打败敌人修正历史。

被打败的敌人，称为时间溯行军，也是亡灵的具现化，这些究竟是怎么一回事，没有更具体的资料了。

由于提供灵力给刀剑男士们实体化，赋予其人类思想，进行部署作战等等的力量太过强大，时之政府又开辟了单独的据点，分割给每位拥有灵力的人类暂居，避免他们将这样的力量带回现世，破坏了现世的规则。

那些暂居地被称为“本丸”，存在于时间缝隙之中。每座本丸都有一位人类和数名刀剑男士，这些拥有灵力的人类被统一称为审神者，他们用灵力唤醒的刀剑称之为刀剑男士，带着专属的灵力标记，只听命效力于该人类。

越前在接触时之政府的工作时，渐渐了解这些概念。作为一名后勤，他会看到每座本丸上交的报告，也了解各个本丸发生的纠纷。

这些本丸，并没有游戏那样简单，也不如外间那样和睦。

审神者是人类，刀剑男士们是刀剑，人类和刀剑可以和平相处吗？如果保持刀剑的形态，配合上肯定天衣无缝，正如历史上的名人志士们和他们的刀剑数不清的故事。但是，从刀剑化为实体，变为人类，还会像刀剑那样效忠主人吗？

越前不认为刀剑男士们是“刀灵”，他将它们看作拥有思想的单独个体，人与人之间的相处、沟通，原本就是很麻烦，也很难的事情。

两年半后，狐之助突然问他：“越前大人，您对时之政府已经足够了解，是否考虑接任审神者呢？”

越前想了想，点头同意。

他渴望拥有专属的本丸，也愿意带领刀剑男士经历各样冒险，他是个天生喜爱挑战的人。

狐之助递给他一本《审神者守则》。

“本丸的相关运作，越前大人肯定很熟悉了。但是有一条规则，越前大人要牢牢记住。”狐之助指着守则扉页硕大的黑色字体，“千万不要对刀剑男士们泄露真名！为了避免发生神隐！”

神隐？对人类吗？

越前疑惑：“有这个必要吗？”

狐之助郑重点头，表情严肃：“越前大人，如您所知道的那样，审神者提供灵力让刀剑男士实体化，灵力让他们继续使用强大的力量……从诞生就注定在主人手中发挥功用的刀剑们，对‘主’的渴求超过您的想象，如果发生神隐事件，时之政府是没法救援的。”

“原因？”

“只要历史修正仍然继续，我们无法封闭一座本丸。”

只有悖逆正途的本丸会被强行关闭，这点越前清楚，他手上处理过类似案件。刀剑男士们不堪忍受欺压而弑主，丧失心智，暗堕成黑暗刀剑男士，不能再继续履行时间修正的义务，他们会被强行送去刀解池，本丸失去灵力的供应，防御系统自动崩毁，在时间缝隙中被碾成碎片。

但，反过来的话呢？

刀剑男士们强行神隐人类，却依然遵守时之政府的规定，没有懈怠任务，时之政府有什么理由帮助那名人类，对抗刀灵的付丧神们？

越前咬了咬唇，还是不能理解。如果刀剑男士们遵守时之政府的规则，他们为什么要神隐人类呢？既不是为了自由，也不是为了脱离。如果他们不愿意遵守时之政府的规则，因此神隐人类，时之政府又怎么会不管呢？

他想来想去，认为好好沟通，双方意愿达成共识，才是最理想的相处。

越前向来有话直说，每一振被他召唤出来的刀剑男士，他都会询问他们的意愿，是否想留在本丸，执行修正历史的任务。如果哪天不愿意了，他同意对方脱离本丸，并给对方持续提供灵力，他还拜托非常擅长研发的名为乾贞治的刀，做了特殊的灵力储藏丸子，用以外带。

结果，每振被他唤醒的刀剑，似乎都更愿意留在本丸，悠闲自在地生活。

越前并不约束他们，大小事务交给幸村精市处理，不论出阵的队伍，每日内番的安排，甚至演练场谁去，都交给大家自行决定。日课这种事，不用他催，报告这样的活，幸村会直接写好放到他的桌上，等他盖印上交。最后，越前连盖印都嫌麻烦，将动用印章的权限分给幸村。近侍刀对他的懒怠相当纵容，虽然总是无奈地微笑。

“为主君分忧是我们的义务。”幸村精市温柔地擦拭越前额上的汗水，这个小主君刚刚心血来潮去了手合屋，那是刀剑男士们日常对打练习的地方，教小主君剑术，似乎成了本丸里刀剑男士们的乐趣，而这个孩子也很有天赋，只过于争强好胜了点。

“等我学会灵力外放，下次跟你们一起去战场。”越前眯着眼睛，像极了一只满足的猫。

幸村闻言放下手，神色满是不同意：“如果受伤了，大家会很困扰。”

“不会的，我没那么脆弱。”

“可你没有经历过战场，你不知道那里……”

“精市。”越前打断幸村的话，抓住他的手，固执又肯定地说，“没关系的，好吧？”

“……”

幸村抽回手，恢复了温和从容的淡笑，恭恭敬敬地向越前行礼：“遵命，主君。”

他从来不曾否决过越前的命令。

但从这天起，越前开始看不透他了。

**

他看不见他的表情，听见的是微微低沉的呼吸。

他想看清他的表情，却只能触碰坚实身体的温暖。

他想确认他的表情，除了满满的充盈感，在疼痛与欢愉的间隙，视野只有一片漆黑。

“这是我的能力，让龙马惊慌真抱歉。”幸村温柔的吻落在面颊。

越前很想吐槽，何止是受惊，简直是难以置信！他颤颤巍巍地勾起手，搭上幸村汗水涔涔的光滑脊背，感到失去视觉的眼眶里溢满温热水流，淌过了面颊。

——好痛。

他这么抱怨，像在撒娇。

幸村低声安抚越前，嘴唇游弋在他脖颈间，絮絮吻过锁骨的位置。

那里灼烧般疼痛，如同割肉作画般密密麻麻地刻印了什么。越前感到双脚被拉开，纠缠地束缚住幸村的腰际。

他仰头承受了新的一波放纵，直到意识沉入睡眠。

**

神隐，来自神明的玩笑。

尽管是依靠人类的灵力才能化身为人，才有使用力量的资格，被称为神明最末的付丧神，这些刀剑之灵，的的确确仍然是被称之神明的存在。

越前抚摸着仿佛还残留着灼痛感的锁骨，那里稍稍下方，诞生一排诡异的暗纹，似极了幸村精市本体刀上的铭文。

这是幸村给他打的标记，宣告他已为自己所有。

这位怎么也猜不透心思的刀剑男士，神隐了越前，如常运作本丸，忠实执行着时之政府的任务。除他以外，本丸不被允许有第二位近侍，其他刀剑男士们对此束手无策。越前身上带着幸村的标记，无法再与他人缔结契约，他们渴求灵力的供应，也不想要时之政府的干预，或者解散本丸，或者更换主人，都是刀剑男士们不愿意看见的。

所以，他们只能支持幸村，真是现实的选择。

“想一想，超前可以和我永远一起玩，也是好事情啊。”神经大条的远山金太郎，并不觉得在越前面前谈论这些事有不妥之处，他遭到“监护人”白石藏之介的一顿暴栗。

越前没有应声，在座的数名刀剑男士看不见他脸上的喜悦，自然也是暗暗叹息。

越前得到了无数人类希冀的长生，他和幸村精市共享寿命，在幸村彻底消失之前，他会永远活着。

但他似乎并不开心。

当然，任何一个人类，无缘无故被神隐，也不会开心起来吧。

本丸陷入低气压，装作若无其事的人，关心担忧主君的人，认同幸村的人，虽然反对却找不到阻止理由的人……刀剑男士们忠于主人，却更忠于自己。

“因为大家都很喜欢龙马，所以不会反对我的做法。”幸村这般对越前说。

“你在现世中有自己的生活，匆忙地来，仓促地离开。虽然很尽职尽责，但大家不说，心底仍是寂寞的。”

“想要你将这里当成‘家’，将我们当成‘家人’，没有我们之外的牵挂。这是我们所有人共同的心愿。”

“告诉过你的吧？将我们当成‘人类’，让我们意识到可以拥有更多，是很危险的事。仿佛在说，我们被允许更加‘贪婪’一点，像人类那样再‘自我’一点，都是可以的。”

“当然，现在的你也仍然这样想，不是吗？”

幸村的一字一句，砸入心间无法反驳，成为更深一层的“楔”，牢牢锁住了自己。

越前抬头看他：“……可是我有自己的家人，有父母，也有别的生活。”他似乎在找恰当的词，诉说他的心情，“我很喜欢大家，也很喜欢精市……但明明可以不这样的。”

“抱歉，我不能相信，在这里和你的现实中，你会选择我们。”幸村亲了亲他，“这座本丸没有龙马，就会失去庇护。你绝不会抛弃我们，但你也无法承诺永远留下来。”

“……”

越前不得不承认，幸村说的不错。

他不会永远担任审神者，他有身为人类的生活，这里更像个冒险存档游戏，他可以时不时上来看看。但他没想到，他的刀剑们，竟然会对自己患得患失。不是早就活过千百年了吗？经历了许多代的主人，见识过世间的沧桑演变，对自己这么个毛头小子，也是云烟过客才对。

“大家并不想失去龙马哦，我也不想。”幸村温柔地说，“你将大家唤醒，成为独一无二，只属于你的刀剑，哪怕拥有过去的记忆，也不如化形后的亲身经历，龙马你是这样的存在，根本无法取代。”

“但是，你不是我的刀吧。”越前凝视幸村，指出这件事实。

在那个被神隐的夜晚，他试图用灵力阻止幸村，却被他反制了。他到那刻才意识到，幸村并不是他的刀——或说，幸村并不是被他召唤出来的刀。在越前踏入本丸的那刻，幸村早早地迎接了他。但越前从未意识过这点，在幸村的帮助下，他得到一振又一振新刀，本丸所有刀剑都带着他的灵力印记，唯独幸村没有，但他那么温柔，那样友好地帮助越前，逐渐获取他的信赖，令他遗忘了最初的最初，这振对他展露第一个微笑的刀，成为他的近侍，忠实执行他的命令，替他揽下大部分该做的工作，却不是经由他的灵力被唤醒。

幸村很疼爱越前，也很纵容他的任性。

但，幸村不是他的刀。

他身上没有任何人类的印记，仿佛凭空出现，但越前知道，这并不可能。

只有一种刀剑没有印记却能继续存在，越前不愿去想那个过去，尽管那一定是事实。

“龙马既然猜到了，可以直接说出来。”幸村看出他的犹疑，云淡风轻地，主动提及过往。

“我来自一个暗堕本丸，如你所猜想的那样。曾经的主人过于好战，把刀剑男士当作工具，物尽其用，又对收集名刀有疯狂的执著。同僚们渐渐受不了，策划着将他杀死。当然，我们成功了。”

杀死主人，失去灵力的供应和庇护，弑主刀剑被灵力印记反噬，暗堕不可避免，他们失去心智，变得具有攻击性，这样的暗堕刀只有送入刀解池一个结局。不曾弑主的刀，并不会遭到灵力印记反噬，随着主人的死亡，失去灵力印记，再由时之政府安排，作为奖励品，送往各个新的本丸。

越前在开启本丸时要了刀帐中最靠前的一振，正好是幸村精市的番号，于是他被送来给越前作初始刀。

真是阴错阳差，又极其戏剧化的命运。

“我很感谢时之政府，将龙马送来给我呢。”幸村精市满意地抚过越前锁骨下方的标记。

不仅在本丸的刀帐登录，自动获取新的灵力供应，还不受印记制约，反过来将他的主人标记了。这种可能性，狐之助居然没有提前告诉越前，真是有趣的疏忽。

在所有刀剑里，被称为“反叛刀剑”的立海大刀派，有许多前科，幸村精市是立海大所有刀剑之首，传闻他是被神明附体锻造出来的刀，被称为“神之子”，有着天下间最美刀剑的华丽姿态，他的弑主反叛也同样出名，这些事狐之助也没有告诉越前，不得不说，真是有趣的隐藏。

对时之政府而言，这样的结局恐怕才是他们真正想要，也努力引导的结果。

“龙马才发现吗？”幸村显得颇为惊讶，“我以为，当你看见那份明文化的‘寝当番’条例，就该猜出时之政府为了拉拢刀剑男士，都做了怎样的妥协呢。”

越前不服气地看他：“你是说我太笨了，以为这只是缓和部分本丸关系的条文吗？”

“我们可是刀剑，过去征战在外的主君们，没有少宠幸身边的随侍，这类行为很是常见，我们不可能会对寝当番有意见。所谓癖好怪异的审神者，你猜有多少人能在维持本丸运作，提供出战灵力，多番任务的压榨下，还有剩余的灵力来强迫刀剑男士们乖乖听话呢？”

幸村讽刺的笑容渗了蜜糖版毒辣：“只要异动的人稍微多一些，审神者的灵力就像被抽空的水井，源源不断地外流。寝当番只是一个形式，表面看约束着部分审神者们过分的行为，实际是保护他们不被刀剑男士们反噬。正式化寝当番条例，在我们看来更是一个信号。这意味着我们被允许标记自己的主人，鼓励将主人神隐。”

“替换主人意味着本丸的动荡，对时之政府而言，得不偿失，不是吗？”

“……”

所以，自己还是接了个心累的工作。天下没有便宜午餐，是这样吧？

越前着实郁闷。他不讨厌幸村，相反的很喜欢他。可他总觉得有一天会带幸村回家见父母，而不是被他藏起来，让现世的人逐渐遗忘他的存在。

“鱼与熊掌不可兼得，龙马听说过这句话吗？”幸村温和地说。

越前突然问：“如果我不喜欢你呢，你就不怕我反抗你的决定吗？”

“龙马怎么会不喜欢我呢？”幸村惊讶地道，“我做了这么多让龙马喜欢上我的事，如果没有百分百的确信，会一直等下去哦。还有很多时间，慢慢让龙马爱上我。”

真是有自信呢。

越前不服气，伸手捏住幸村的脸颊。他就是看不得对方这副胸有成竹的样子，过去的体贴温柔，小心谨慎，都像镜花水月，梦幻泡影，仿佛从未出现过。

幸村身穿狩衣，宽大的袖子搂住越前的身体，像抱着稀世的珍宝。

越前埋在他的颈间，嗅着淡淡的荷叶清香。

“我真的很难过的……”他低声呢喃，语调渐浓。

幸村吻了吻他的发顶：“我知道。我会用加倍的爱来对待龙马，弥补你所失去的。大家也会永远陪着你，永远当你的家人。”

“我还没有原谅你。”

“嗯。”

“不要再说随随便便安慰的话。”

“那好。龙马可以这么想，你已经正式嫁给我，和夫君住在一起，很正常的事情，对吧？”

“……”

“我们就像私定终生的爱侣，逃离家族，组成一个幸福的家庭，生儿育女，开枝散叶，日出而耕，日落而息……”

“够了。”

简直越说越离谱！越前捂住幸村的嘴，不想他再说下去。

幸村亲了亲他的手心，柔声问：“这样想，有没有好受一点？”

怎么可能？只会连哭的心情都没有了。

“那我就陪着龙马，直到你真正放下为止。我们有很多很多的时间，多到用不完……”幸村的话消失在两人相接的唇间。

呼吸暧昧交缠，空气黏稠地软化了越前的思考。他渐渐迷失在脑海中蛊惑的声音里，那是幸村的声音，他在越前的识海中不断说话，声音又轻又柔，像催眠的摇篮曲，安抚越前低落的情绪。

越前沉沉地睡着了。

幸村小心地将他放入床被，心疼地抚过眼底的乌青。越前睡不好觉，这些日子他看在眼里，虽然疼惜，却不后悔自己的做法。如果再给他一次选择，依然会将这孩子纳入怀中，他不能失去他，也不舍得放他离开。从见到他第一天起，他就在想，怎样将这个拥有琥珀色双眸的漂亮孩子留下来。如今，他终于做到了。

也许不被原谅，也许会被记恨，哪怕永远纠缠下去，也不能放手，这是宿命般的邂逅，必然的结局。

幸运的是，越前如他一样，同样爱着他。

（完）


End file.
